Revenge of the Terrible Terror Part 2
by orlandorocker1
Summary: One little dragon discover something that can defeat any dragon. Our heroes and the others must stop him, before berk is doom forever.
1. Arguement

**It's my birthday!**

 **Here it is, the second part of my sequel. By the way, I really miss stoick. Why does that had to be like this dreamworks? But right now, I let it go and move on. Still I really want hiccup's parents to be together in my story. But like I said, " _let it go, let it go, can't_ _hold it back_ _anymore_ " and enjoy!**

 _Previously on Dragons,_

 _"Just want you guys to know, that I have been training and I feel stronger than ever" zeng said_

 _Meatlug grab the whole fish and zeng only have the fin. Zeng came last at the nadder race._

 _"Your never be like us" barf said_

 _"Even if it is possible" belch said._

 _Zeng flew away in the forest, while crying, "I want to make them pay, I want to be make them suffer, I want to show them to NOT MESS WITH THE TERRIBLE TERROR" he shouted, up in the sky._

 _A red spark shocked zeng, costing him to have red eyes._

 _"Come on, bud" hiccup said to toothless, before facing zeng._

 _Zeng blast toothless down and set the final blow._

 _KABOOM!_

 _"Hiccup" Astrid shouted._

 _"If any Viking or dragon try to stop me, you'll be sorry" zeng said, he fly quickly away from the village._

Chapter 1: Argument  


On a gray sky in the island of berk, we see valka still crying into the ground. Gobber and eret try to cheer her up.

Astrid walk to them "How long was she been like this?" she said

"Eee, about like 20 minutes or so" gobber said "same of how long she has been away for 20 years.

"Alright, I take can't take this anymore" astrid said "We have to stop him."

"Uhh..do you hear what he say?" tuffnut said

"If any of us stop him, we'll be sorry" ruffnut said

"I don't care, the dragons are in trouble" astrid said "We have to save them."

"Just want you to know, that he has like every abilities of other dragons" fishlegs said "he can slice trees like a timberjack, go underground like a whispering death, blast a soundwave like a thunderdrum, and make I remind you, he has blue lighting around his body."

Don't you see, he's like a freaking thor" snotlout added for astrid, "To be impossible to beat"

"Well, what do we suppose to do, do nothing?" astrid shouted

"I can live with that" ruffnut said

"Me too" tuffnut said

Astrid became mad and then sad

Suddenly, the teens's dragons came toward the vikings.

"Hey, the dragons are alright" fishlegs said

We have bigger problems" astrid said sadly, while turning around and thinking about hiccup.

Astrid sighed, "it can't end like this" she said

"It can't" said a voice coming toward them. The Vikings turn around and saw a person riding on a dark dragon. And it was…

"Hiccup" the Vikings said

"Toothless" the dragons said

Astrid ran to him, while hiccup got off toothless and got a punch in the shoulder by astrid.

"OW" hiccup said

"That's for scaring me" astrid said to him, then give him a big hug.

"But, I'm so glad you're alive."

"Me too, astrid" hiccup said, then heard crying and see his mother laying on the ground.

Hiccup walk to her and touch her back, "mom?" he said.

Valka stop crying for a moment, "hiccup?" she said, before looking up and saw her son.

"Hiccup" said valka, then give him a hug also. But hiccup got punch in the shoulder by his mother.

"OW" hiccup said

"Don't you scare me like that" valka shouted

"Mom, seriously?" hiccup said, then got another hug from his mother.

"But, how did you survival?" valka said to him

"Well, at first I thought I was a goner" hiccup explained "But I know toothless wouldn't give up that easily".

We cut back to the scene, where zeng was about to kill hiccup and toothless.

"Toothless, please get up" hiccup shouted, before zeng blasted the dangerous plasma, "NOOOOO"

Suddenly, toothless's eyes open and rammed hiccup away from the blast.

KABOOM!

They fell down in the ground and got away from the explosion. They looked up and see zeng cheering. "yes, I did it, I won" zeng shouted. Hiccup hop on toothless and they sneaky escape from zeng.

We now cut back to the present, "where's zeng?" hiccup asked

"He left" astrid told him.

"He's going to destroy every dragon" fishlegs said.

"Oh no" hiccup said, before toothless growl and walk to his dragon friends.

"Toothless, we're so glad you're ok" cloudjumper said

"Oh shut up" toothless said to his stepbrother.

"what's wrong?" meatlug said

"Nothing" toothless said, before laying in the ground.

"Gee, looks like some dragon is in a bad mood today" hookfang said

"Don't push it" toothless said back

hookfang gulped "ok" he said

"Toothless, we all know you're upset about what happen" stormfly said

"Are you kidding me?" shouted toothless, before he got up, "of course, I'm upset of that"

"Do you realized what I done for berk and what I become."

"I made a choice of what I earn that I won't let it go."

"But then that, that...that" toothless close his eyes tight and try to hold his anger, If no dragon say..

The dragons step back, until barf and belch were arguing about saying the last word of toothless's line.

Belch push barf and barf push belch toward toothless. "Uhhh..terror?" belch said quietly

Toothless's eyes open wide and..

ROOOOARRRR!

The roar was heard all around the village.

Hiccup became upset and the others just look at toothless. Astrid walk to hiccup, "hiccup, what do we do now?" she said

Hiccup stay quiet and walk to the edge of the ocean and look up to the sky, "I'm sorry dad" he said "I thought I can make peace for this world."

"But sometime...it can't be done."

Later, hiccup heard someone walking, the vikings and dragons heard it too and turn around.

"Gothi?" hiccup said

 **More chapters is coming soon**


	2. Gothi's Secret

Chapter 2: Gothi's Secret

Gothi walked between the Vikings and dragons and started drawing in the ground with her stick.

Gobber started to look, "Ah" he said "hiccup, there's something you need to know about".

Hiccup walk to gothi, "about what?" he said, before Gothi draw again.

"Zeng have been chosen" gobber said

"Chosen?" hiccup said

"What's that suppose to mean?" snotlout said

Gothi begin to create the story, while gobber was ready to tell it.

" _Long ago from up above, there were two ancient gods, who rule together, to created storm around the world._

 _"To do this, the oldest named Thor, who is gold, take control of the lighting bolts and his brother Loki, who is dark, prepare the dark clouds for the storm."_

 _"The two brothers have balance their duty to make the world stay in good shade.  
_

 _"Until time went on, Loki became jealous of his oldest brother, because thor always unleashing his lighting powers instead of him. After that, Loki refused to rise the clouds to prepare the storm. Thor try to talk to him, but couldn't. Then loki transform himself into red of darkness".  
_

 _"NIGHTMARE STORM"  
_

 _"He blasted red lighting around the world including berk. Costing the vikings to run and scream from the god of chaos"_

 _"Thor challenged his young brother, which he is too strong for thor to beat. but, something inside of what thor has that loki don't". Costing to defeated his younger brother and banished him in a trap prison ball. Thor do both responsible of preparing the lightingbolts and clouds. Later on, the world has became the same ever sense."_

 _"Until, Thor has a big feeling that loki will return and sent a floating light to berk. the light flew into a house, which a young women with black hair live here and it came to her."_

 _"The lady look at the light and inside was thor and it said:  
_

 _"I came here for a big trust on you" thor said "someone I know, who's red of darkness will return to seek revenge on this world."_

 _"I ask you, because of how are you going to become for this village."_

 _"I'm giving you this power light, it is a power of the heart, this can show you of what kind of heart of a person or creature has, which can be change or not._

 _"You must find the one, who is worthy to change the world of peace." someone who's not afraid, someone who has a strong heart, and someone who you believe it can do it." Once you did, I will trusted it."_

Gobber continued saying " _The lady squeezed the light and then little lights flew all round and inside of her. she will keep her promise that someday the time will come."_

After the story end, "and that lady was...goathi" gobber said, then got hit by the head with a stick "OW"

"Sorry, sorry...gothi"

"That explain of how zeng have those powers" hiccup said "And...gothi?"

"Wo, wo, wo, what a minute" snotlout said "thor give you power?"

"Didn't see that coming" tuffnut said

"Yep" ruffnut said

"If thor have came to you, why didn't you tell us before?" astrid asked

Gothi draw again "because it was a secret" gobber said, while gothi continue drawing

When gobber look at it, he gasped and his eyes went wide "I don't believe it" he said

"Hiccup, not only you became chief, there was something else you earned that cost you to become chief."

"What?" hiccup said

Everyone are curious

"It's you, hiccup" gobber said

"Gothi chosen you, you been trusted by thor"

Everyone gasped "what wait" snotlout

Gobber continued "when gothi was about to put the mark of the chieftain on your forehead, she also pray a message to thor to tell him that your the one"

"M..Me?" hiccup said "I..I can't believe this"

"Oh my thor" tuffnut said "Oh great chosen one"

"We worship you" ruffnut said

They both bow down to their knees and bend their heads down for hiccup.

"Uh guys" hiccup said

"Hiccup that's amazing" astrid said

"Hate to say this, but wow" snotlout said

"This is so awesome" fishlegs said

"GUYS, GUYS STOP" hiccup shouted "This is really crazy here"

"Ohhh, I'll give you crazy alright" gobber said "your the one, who can talk some senses to zeng"

"Now that even more crazier" hiccup said "do you see how he was?"

"Oh yeah, zeng has a dark heart inside, which make loki found his host, but huh.." said gobber, while seeing gothi's drawing again.

"There's good inside of him that it lock up that need to break free and you are one can do it, hiccup."

"No, gothi that can't be possible" hiccup said "I used to do that to drago, but it didn't worked".

"Now a creature with nearly all the abilities of dragons, it can't never changed."

"Like my dad say "A chief protects his own".

"I don't know, hiccup, but I think it might be possible" astrid said "After all, gothi did chose you"

"I has to agree" eret said "Everyone knows how you are hiccup, and if what gothi say is true, what choice do we have".

Hiccup turn around and walked to the edge again. his head was bend down and thinking about of what gothi say.

Suddenly, his mother came toward his side. "I don't believe this either" valka said "but, I think they're right."

Valka touch hiccup's cheeks "Everyone knows who you really are, son" she said "You change berk for the dragons, you proved yourself to become a true hero, you are one special boy. We all believe that you can do it."

Hiccup look up in the sky and make his decision. "alright, I going to find zeng.

"We're coming too" astrid said

"What?" hiccup said

"We can risk ourself being with that dangerous terror" astrid said

"We'll be with you into the end, hiccup" fishlegs said

Hiccup smiled

"Do you guys here that?" meatlug said

"We did" cloudjumper said

"NO" toothless shouted "peace is not the anwser, fighting is the anwser.

"Toothless please, you need to clam down" stormfly told him.

"Clam down?" toothless said "yeah right"

"Hate to say this guys" hookfang said sadly "but, toothless is much meaner then me."

"Yeah, if either of us shouldn't say.. belch said, then got knock by the head from a another head beside him.

"Don't say it" barf told him

"OW" belch said to barf

"This world need to be safe" skullcrusher said

"Skull's right toothless, you may not understand this, but what the vikings say can work." cloudjumper said

Toothless angrily walked to hiccup

"Oh toothless" cloudjumper said sadly, while his head was down.

Hiccup came to toothless and see him very angry

"E-easy bud, I know you're not sure about this" hiccup said "but, this is the only way to get everything back to normal".

Toothless annoy him, but still let him get on his back. The rest of the viking got on their dragons , expect for gobber's, who was sleeping this whole time.

"Get up, grump" gobber shouted, then grump got up and gobber hop on him.

"Ok, let's go, guys" said hiccup, then they all flew out of the village.

Back to gothi's house, we see leng watching the dragons fly away.

Leng closed his eyes and cut to a flashback, where we see gothi taking for a walk. She heard something in the bushes. she look in and saw two baby terrors. One was orange and the other was green. Gothi smiled and brought them to berk, where we see hiccup and the others look at the new creatures, including toothless.

"Awww, they're so cute" fishlegs said, he was about to touch the orange one, but it back away

"It look like he's scared" hiccup said "its ok, we're not going to hurt you"

The orange dragon look at hiccup's hand, then braving move toward it.

"HA, if you can do it, I can do it" snotlout said, he was going to touch the green one, but it bite his finger.

"OW" snotlout shouted "That dragon bite me"

"Guess this one is furious" astrid said

"That dragon really got you" ruffnut said

"Yeah, guess some dragon don't like you much" tuffnut said

"Oh shut up" snotlout said to them.

"Those two are really close together" astrid said

Toothless got bored of this and walk away

"Your right, but what are their names?" hiccup said

Gothi draw in the dirt and hiccup read it

"Leng and Zeng" hiccup said, pointing the one of who is who.

"Oh, another twin name" tuffnut said

"I was going to say that" ruffnut said to him.

"Well, too bad" tuffnut said back to her sister.

Then they started to fight, while the others watch them.

We cut to young leng walking near at gothi's house, then got tackled by a terror, which is young zeng.

"Gotcha" zeng said,

"Yeah, you did" leng said,

"Come on, leng, you need to be like a real dragon" zeng said to his brother.

"I'm sorry zeng, but everywhere I see, its too dangerous" leng said,

"I guess you don't understand yet" zeng said "dragons like us do dangerous stuff and that how he are"

"I..I can't zeng, I just can't" leng said sadly "this is crazy, I don't want you to get hurt"

Leng started to cry

"Hey, hey its ok" zeng said "your my brother, I'll always be there for you." The two terrors hugged each other.

We cut to see grown leng was about to go hanging out with the terrors. "Hold on guys, I gotta get my brother" leng said, he flew to the dragon arena, where he see grown zeng blasted his fire breath at a target fake person and started to attack it as hard as he can.

"Zeng" leng said

"WHAT" zeng shouted

"The terrors are going out, wanna come?" leng asked

"Can you see I'm busy?" zeng said back to him

"Zeng please stop, your hurting yourself" leng told him

"I'm can't help it, it's in me" zeng said "I have a dream of what want to be, and I can't let my dream down"

"Now will you excuse me, I got a lot of training to take care of"

Leng sighed and walked away.

We cut back to the present, "oh zeng" leng said, starting to cry.

 **The next chapter prepare tomorrow.**


	3. A New Ally

Chapter 3: A new ally

Zeng is standing above an edge that is away from berk. he breathe in with his nose.

"AHHH, the sweet smell of a new day" zeng said

"Indeed it is" said a voice

"Who said that?, SHOW YOURSELF" zeng commend

A shadow figure suddenly appeared in front of zeng, which make him surprised

Who are you?" zeng said

"I'm Loki, the red of darkness "nightmare storm" loki said "I'm was the one, who give you these powers."

"You? zeng said "But, how could this be?"

"You see, I use to work with my big brother, thor from up above" loki said "until I realized, he was taking the daylight more then me, so I decide to change my own path."

"But something stop me and my brother banished me at the uncomfortable prison ball."

"I couldn't escape it, so I need a host, who is fill with darkness in it heart to do spread chaos in the world _"  
_

 _"_ Once I did, I transfer as a red comet and went down at berk _"_

"And that host...is you "

"Me?" zeng said "that explained of that falling red thing I saw"

"I been watching you" loki said "You have the same pain that I have, I know how this feel of things you wanted that you couldn't get."

"The only dragon that ruining me was that night fury named toothless" zeng said "but, I took care of him now."

"That's good" loki said, after he disappeared inside zeng "What do you say we punished these dragons and make this world ours"

"I thought you never ask" zeng said, before his eyes turn red and flew off the edge.

Zeng fly to changewing island and begin to look around. Later, the changewings appeared from their invisible power and see a terrible terror. One of them rush toward the dragon, while the others stay behind.

"Well, Well, what do we have here? " said the orange changewing "What are you doing in our island, puny little dragon?

"Hey buddy, it will be much better if you back off" zeng said to them

The changewing laughed and the others did too. Then the orange changewing got rammed. The changwings paused of what they saw.

The orange one got up and was angry "Why you" he said and charge at zeng, but he turn invisible.

The orange dragon stopped "Where he go?" he said,

Later, someone was poking at the orange changewing, He turn around and see the terror with red eyes.

Some of the changewings cover their face and some of them close one of their eyes from seeing the:

POW!

SLAM!

and WRACK!

After that, the orange one was knock out and the others were frozen in fear.

Zeng look at the unconscious dragon, then turn his head quickly. costing the changewings to fly away.

"Power is good is it?" loki said

"Oh yes" zeng said "It felt unstoppable"

"But, there are more out there."

"Let's get going" then flew out of the island.

 **Next chapter**


	4. Searching for zeng

Chapter 4: Searching for zeng

We cut back to our heroes flying and trying to look for zeng.

"Where could he be?" Hiccup said

Toothless discovered a dragon in a island hiding in the big rock, then disappeared.

Toothless give hiccup a sign to ask him to go down to the island.

"Over there" hiccup told the other riders.

They follow him to the island of the changewings

After the dragons landed, toothless walked toward the big rock.

"Toothless, what is it bud?" hiccup asked, while he was heading to the rock with his dragon.

"Alright, Come on out" toothless said "I know you're there".

The dragon, who was hiding, show itself, while being non invisible.

The Vikings got surprised that it was a orange changewing, who got beat up.

"Wh..What do you want?" said the changewing.

"What going on here?" toothless asked him "why are you here all alone?"

"Where are the other dragons?"

"I don't know" the orange changewing said "I was knock out from that little…oh my head"

"What?" toothless said

"Dragon" the changewing said, while he was rubbing his head

Toothless's eye turn wide and got furious, he push the changewing to the rock "where IS HE?" he said

"I...I don't know" changewing said, while he couldn't understand why toothless is being like this

"Toothless stop" hiccup shouted, then toothless angrily fly up in the air, while hiccup was screaming.

The Vikings commended their dragons to follow them. Toothless was flying so fast that the others are left behind.

"Toothless stop, right now" hiccup shouted

He press the down lever with his foot and was controlling toothless's flight to go down to a unknown island. After they landed a bit ruff, hiccup got off of toothless.

"Ok toothless, when I say stop, you STOP" hiccup told his dragon.

Toothless just roared at him

"Toothless, what's got in to you?" hiccup said

Toothless annoyed him, while facing away from him. Hiccup find out why his dragon acting like this.

"I told you, bud" hiccup said "and if you can't accept this, then I afraid we can't go on like this"

Toothless became so upset of what his own rider say to him. He push him into the ground and ran off to find zeng himself.

"Toothless, wait" hiccup said, he got up and sadly see his own night fury leaving him alone.

Later, the riders has finally arrived and got off their dragon.

"Hiccup" astrid said, then run to hiccup

"Where's toothless?" astrid said, while seeing hiccup down of his face

"He left" hiccup said to her

"What?" astrid said

"Toothless was really upset about what happen with zeng" hiccup said "Like…He wanted revenge"

"We have to find him, hiccup" Valka said, while she walk to him and touching his shoulder

The dragons were upset too and cloudjumper was even more upset, while looking in the sky.

Until he noticed many of dragons are going in the same direction, while they're each carrying food. "What's going on?" cloudjumper said

The others dragons look up also and next was the Vikings

"Is this like a party or something?" tuffnut said

"Looks like a parade" ruffnut said

"What's happening?" hiccup said

"I have no idea" valka said

"Come on, let's follow them" hiccup said

"Wait, what about toothless?" astrid said

"We'll find him later, but let's go see where they going." hiccup told her

Astrid froze for a second, then nodded

"Yeah, I don't think that a good idea" snotlout said, while the others about to jump back on their dragons and hiccup jump on stormfly with astrid.

"SNOTLOUT" Everyone shouted

"Ok, ok" snotlout said, then jump on hookfang.

They all flew up to the dragons and have no idea where they're headed.

 **Where are these dragons going and what about toothless? Those questions will be answered on the next chapter.**


	5. Peace or Fight

Chapter 5: Peace or Fight

After the dragon riders follow a lot of dragons, we see cloudjumper feeling down, while flying. Stormfly look at cloudjumper and can see he's not happy.

We cut a flashback, where we see cloudjumper and toothless talking each other before, zeng came to them.

"Toothless, being alpha is not be acting like your the boss now, it means you been chosen to do what's right in this village." cloudjumper said

"I know, the right that I'm the top of all dragons" toothless said

"Oh brother" cloudjumper said, being annoyed.

"Toothless" a voice come out and it was zeng.

We cut out of the flashback

"Cloudjumper, are you ok?" stormfly asked him

"I…..uh" cloudjumper said

"It about toothless right?" stormfly said

Cloudjumper sighed "yes"

"Guys, forget about him" hookfang said "that night fury was a jerk."

"Hookfang" stormfly shouted

"Well...it's true" meatlug said sadly

"Meatlug?" stormfly said

"You see, stormfly, after toothless became the alpha for a while, he changed" meatlug explained

"Tell me about it" belch said

"Yeah, that dragon is the worst leader ever" barf added

Stormfly paused for a sec and cut to a flashback

Toothless was walking as he's a king around the village, until stormfly came to him

"Hey toothless" stormfly said to him "think you're up for a game against me."

"I don't have time of playing right now" toothless said

"Toothless, will you stop acting like that, it's not you" storrmfly said

"Oh, it is me, the great and powerful dragon" toothless said "now we will excuse me"

We cut back out of the flashback, "you're right" stromfly said "toothless did change"

"And all because he's the alpha"

The dragons was almost about to get sick of that title.

Cloudjumper's head came up and see all the dragons are going to a island that has a look-like volcano.

"Wait, could it be?" stromfly asked

"Oh no, oh no, it can't be" meatlug said

All the main dragons are shocked

It's was...

"Dragon Island?" hiccup said

The riders stop and see the rest of the dragons, who brought food are about to drop it in the island and then landed.

Our heroes landed also, while hided by a big boulder and took a peek.

They see changewings, who left there island, giving food with their mouth and drop it to a dragon, who was hiding in the shadow standing on top of some rocks, which is made as a throne.

"Very good guys, keep up the good work or else" said the dragon, who is in the shadow

"We..We will" said a red changewing, then the rest of them left.

The dragon came out from the shadow and it was..

"Zeng" hiccup said

"Gee..talk about being ruler" tuffnut said

After other dragons success of giving food for zeng, one dragon make a big mistake.

A purple monster nightmare brought a small head of a fish, and zeng got surprised

"What this?" zeng asked

"I...I'm sorry, but I'm so hungry" the purple dragon said

All of dragons step back and fly away, while zeng walking to the nightmare, who was stepping back also.

"Oh no" hiccup said

"You just make a big mistake, buddy" zeng said, he was about to attack him and the nightmare close his eyes.

"ZENG, STOP" said a voice, which cost zeng to froze

"That voice" zeng said "It can't be"

Zeng turn his face and see hiccup and the others.

"NO" zeng shouted "I DESTROY YOU"

While zeng was distracted, the nightmare sneaky escape from the island.

"Well...I thought you did, but toothless would never give up like that" hiccup said

"Where is he then?" zeng asked

"He's... he's not with me" hiccup said sadly, but continued

"But right now, I not here to fight, I'm here to talk"

"Talk?" zeng said "why do you to talk to me for?, there's nothing to talk about"

"Actually I do, I need to stop this, all of this" hiccup said

"I guess you still don't understand" zeng said "All of us are too weak to do anything special, not even what most dragons does."

"Zeng I do understand, but doing this to what, so you can be the best of all dragons"

"Revenge is never the answer, it going to make things worse for you"

"Worse?" zeng said "revenge is better" zeng said back

"Your kind are special too" hiccup said

"Don't spare me your lies" zeng said "terrible terrors were never special"

"They are" fishlegs said "every dragons has their own things of what they do"

"Right, not all dragons need more power to prove your the best" hiccup said, It's what inside of you that count.

"Inside of me?" zeng said, feeling a bit changed "But..how can that be?"

"We have the answer on berk" hiccup said, he walk to zeng and touch him "just let me show you"

Zeng was thinking of what hiccup say, until a flashback appeared of what happen earlier to him, costing zeng to be angry and chop hiccup's hand with his mouth, but hiccup move his hand away just in time.

The vikings step back

"NO" zeng shouted, then turn red eyes and fly up "I became a loser...long...eNOUGH".

Zeng was about to blast the heroes, until a strange noise came up above. A plasma blast drop down in the ground between zeng and the heroes.

A dark dragon appear between them and it was..

"TOOTHLESS" the vikings and dragons said

"YOU" zeng said

"Zeng" toothless said "let's end this now."

"Toothless, how did...how did you get here?" stormfly said

"Yeah, you can't fly without hiccup" meatlug said

Toothless sighed "Guys...there's also something I wanted to tell you all." he said sadly

 **See toothless's story on the next chapter, which will be before the open of October.**


	6. Toothless's Back

Chapter 6: Toothless's back

"After I left hiccup, it hurt me so much to do that" toothless said "I started to walk for a while, which I came to a pond, where I see my refection in the water."

"After I looked, I realized what am I become."

"I wasn't the night fury that I used to be."

"Which that makes me feel...lonely"

"I was really hurting you guys, all because I'm the alpha"

 _"_ We know" stormfly told him

Toothless continued, "the true is that I...I was the only night fury in this world, which I got sick of it"

"I want every dragons to know my species are here, I want my species to be known everywhere"

"And now that I became the alpha, I thought everyone can finally noticed me"

"But, I guess it wasn't I expected how it "

The main dragons agreed

"When I met you guys, I don't feel alone" toothless said

"All of you accepted me as who I was in the beginning"

"That was the real me, the me you all know, the me you all like, the me that I wanted to be"

The dragons smiled, then cloudjumper walk to toothless

"I guess you now understand about becoming the alpha." cloudjumper said

"Yeah" said toothless sadly, while he bending his head down, then went to his rider and apologize of what he done to him.

Hiccup know what he's feeling about "It ok bud, I'm sorry too" he said, while touching him "but one question"

"How did you get here?"

Toothless give him the sign to look up and everyone look in the sky and see a dragon, which is a typhoomerang.

"TORCH" hiccup shouted

"Who?" valka asked

"It's a long story, mom" hiccup said to her

Torch landed in the island and glanced at zeng.

"You again" zeng said

"I really want to get you back, what you did to me" torch said

"Relax torch" toothless said "I'll take care of this"

"Zeng, all of this isn't going to fix it, trust me I know" toothless said

Zeng became really angry now "NO" he said

"I wanted to be this way, I wanted to be the best in this world, I wanted to defeat you and your STUPID FRIENDS."

"And I never want to see your face AGAIN"

Zeng madly about to blast a surprise power in his mouth. Hiccup see zeng's mouth has light blue inside.

Hiccup gasped "everyone move, NOW! he said"

Everyone got on their dragons along with torch, they quickly escape from zeng's attack. Hiccup jump on his dragon last and zeng has now blasted an icy breath at them.

Hiccup and toothless fly out of there on time and try to dodge the biggest ice, which zeng trying to get them.

After they escaped, zeng look around and look at astrid, then fly to her. Hiccup see zeng was flying to astrid

"ASTRID LOOK OUT" hiccup shouted

Astrid turn around and got pick up by zeng with his incredible strength.

"ASTRID" hiccup said

"Hey, put me down" astrid commended

"Let her go" hiccup said to zeng

"Let's settle this back to the village" zeng said "There we will finish this once and for all"

"If you ever want your precious astrid again" zeng said to him, then fly away with astrid and a evil laugh.

"HICCUP" astrid shouted back to the island.

Hiccup landed toothless and got off for a minute

"Ok that's it, we're done" snotlout said "You did your thing, hiccup and it didn't work"

"But gothi say..." fishlegs asked

"Forget about gothi say" snotlout said "he won, we lost, IT'S OVER"

The vikings are feeling with agreement.

"No it's not" hiccup said

The vikings look at hiccup

"Gothi chose me" hiccup said "and that mean thor is counting on me"

Everyone look at each other for a sec and they all feeling of gothi's choice is their last hope.

"Well, I believe you can do it, hiccup" fishlegs said

"Me too" tuffnut said

"Me three" ruffnut said

"I am" valka said

"I am also" eret said

"I know you can, hiccup" gobber said

"Yes hiccup yes" said snolout, while he was pulling hiccup's shirt "Please save us"

Hiccup stood still and smiled

"I know you get do it too, toothless" meatlug said

"We're with you at the end" barf said

"Very end" blech said

"Yes toothless please" hookfang begged

"We believe in you, toothless" stormfly said "go save astird"

"I have very confident in you" skullcrusher said

"We're all counting on you...brother" cloudjumper said

Toothless was prepare to save the village as a REAL alpha.

"You guys go" torch said "I need to go to my brothers and sisters for protection"

Hiccup and the others hop on their dragons "Alright guys, Let's head back to berk" hiccup told them

They nodded and fly off the island.

Back at berk, the villagers and dragons were standing and siting, because they all still think that hiccup is dead. Later, they all look up in the sky and see a terrible terror holding a viking girl. They all realized it was zeng and astird.

"People of berk" zeng said "there are things I want you all to do for me"

The villagers were scare of what are they suppose to do.

 **The final showdown begins on the next chapter.**


	7. Toothless vs Zeng

**Happy Halloween readers!**

 **Here's the next chapter for this holiday.**

Chapter 7: Toothless vs. Zeng

While our heroes head to berk, Cloudjumper saw stormfly's head down

"Stormfly, are you alright?" cloudjumper asked

"I'm just thinking about astrid" stormfly said "I hope she's ok"

"Don't worry, stormfly" toothless said "zeng make do terrible things, but he will not harm astrid."

"How do you know that?" meatlug said

"I know" toothless said

Back at berk, we see the statue of stoick has been replaced by a statue of a terrible terror, which is zeng.

Around the village, All the vikings were preparing the big dragon fight, which is coming soon.

"HURRY UP" zeng said, sitting at stoick's thone, that is outside "I want everything to be ready"

"YOU THERE" zeng said, pointing at a viking women, who is right next to zeng. "throw me a fish"

"Y-yes, zeng" the viking women said

"IT'S CHIEF ALPHA ZENG" zeng shouted

"Sorry...chief alpha zeng" the viking women said, throwing a fish to zeng.

After zeng ate it, he fly to gothi's house.

"Oh, hiccup" the viking women said "If only you were here."

At outside of gothi's house, the terrible terrors were sitting down and doing nothing. Leng was sitting also, while his head was down

Gothi felt upset of her pets, until she realized zeng was coming here.

The terrors gasped and back away. Leng just look at him.

"Z..zeng?" leng said

"Hello, brother" zeng said "How do you like the place?"

"Zeng, look around you" leng said "can you see what you done?"

"What, that I'm now the king of all dragons" zeng said

"You need to stop this, please" leng said "It's hurting you, badly"

"Leng, leng, leng" zeng said, putting his arm around his brother "I guess you still don't understand."

"But don't worry, you will."

"Together, we will rule this world and nobody is gonna stop us."

"Yeah...nobody" said leng sadly, pretending to accept this.

"There you go" zeng said, then flew away.

"Zeng" leng said, while his head down.

Hiccup and the others made it to berk, but stop for a moment and see their village different.

"Look like zeng fix up the place" tuffnut said

"Come on" hiccup said to them.

After zeng head back to stoick's thone outside, "soon, everybody will be loyal to me" zeng said

"Zeng, stop this" said a voice called out close to zeng.

Zeng turn around and see a girl, who have her hands tied up of a rope behind a pole.

He fly to her, while landing somewhere that is close to her.

"Yes, astrid" zeng said

"Zeng please" astrid said "I know there's good inside you"

"Oh astrid, you're such a great viking girl" zeng said "you're so very athletic, so very tough, and so very loyalty."

"And that's the way I like about you"

Zeng sighed "I remember the day that you believe I'm special, which I spend much time with you" he said

Astrid's head went a bit down

"By the way" zeng said

Astrid's head came up

"The good inside of me is useless, that earn me nothing for nobody"

"And that I decide to make my own path."

"ZENG" said a voice came out from the distance.

The vikings look up and couldn't believe their eyes.

"IT'S HICCUP" said a viking women

Everyone cheered

After the heroes landed their dragon, they got off, except hiccup.

"Hiccup" astrid said

"I'm here, zeng" hiccup said "Now let astrid go"

"With pleasure" zeng said, cutting the rope with his one sharp claw, freeing astrid.

Astrid run to hiccup, giving him a hug. But...

"OW" hiccup said

"What took you so long?" astrid said "I've been stuck on that pole forever."

"Sorry..We got lost track to get here" hiccup said, who got punch in the shoulder by astrid...again.

"Get out of that dragon, boy" zeng said "This battle is between me and TOOTHLESS."

"But...toothless can't fly on his own" hiccup said

Then toothless roar at hiccup, while he's giving him a sign to get off.

"Toothless?" hiccup said, that he figure out toothless want to fight zeng alone, permanently.

Hiccup got off of toothless, "be careful, bud" he told him, before running with the other heroes.

"Ahh toothless" zeng said "you been so amazing in the past days, right after you been so lonely."

"It's strange that you the only one of your kind."

"That would make you cry"

Toothless stay strong of himself, avoiding what zeng say about him.

"But later on, a boy came along and change your life" zeng said "without him, you would have been working with that giant dragon at that nasty nest called home.

"Toothless?" hiccup said, trying to clam toothless.

But toothless still stay strong.

"Few years later, you became everyone's favorite dragon, until...well, I shouldn't say it." zeng said

"It can really broken the boy's mother's heart."

"Hiccup, What is he talking about?" valka asked

Everyone try to figure it out too, except for...toothless.

"Don't know, Fine" zeng said "Who is responsible of stoick's death?"

Everyone gasped

Valka try not to follow zeng's words

"Toothless didn't mean to kill him, it was drago and his bewilderbeast" hiccup said

"Of course he did" zeng said

"Toothless, don't listen to him" hiccup said "you didn't kill him"

After all of that, toothless didn't move or say a word.

"Toothless?" said hiccup

Zeng notice it, "Why are not saying and doing anything about it?" zeng asked

"Because" toothless said "All of this is from the past."

"I know who I was, I know what I did, and I know what can change me"

"With all of that in front of me, nothing can't take me back to the past."

Zeng became angry, but smile, "Well then" he said "Before we start, I like you all to introduce someone"

"Loki"

A shadow appeared out from zeng.

The vikings gasped once again

"LOKI" said the vikings

"It can't be" said a women viking

"Oh, my lovely people" loki said "it had been so long of seeing your precious faces."

"Now that I'm back, your world will taking over by the storm of darkness"

Loki make a evil laugh, before sucking back to zeng.

Hiccup make a mean look.

"Alright toothless" zeng said, while his eyes turn red "time for you to die"

Toothless glared at zeng, while he turn to his fighting pose.

"Oh boy" hiccup said, being upset

 **The next chapter will be the full fight.**


	8. Alpha Unleashed

**Happy Thanksgivings!  
**

 **It took be awhile to get this done, but here is it.**

 **Enjoy the fight**

Chapter 8: Alpha Unleashed  


After night fall, all the vikings and dragons ran to hiccup and the others, while staying far back from toothless and zeng.

"Zeng, don't do this" said toothless, while he was glaring at him.

"SHUT UP" zeng shouted, blasting a plasma blast at him.

Toothless dodge it and ran off.

"Get back here" zeng said, flying after toothless.

Toothless ran as fast as he could around the village, while zeng was blasting him.

"Oh, I can't watch this" fishlegs said "we got to do something"

"Like what?" snotlout asked

Fishlegs try to think.

"Wait" hiccup said "gothi say thor defeated loki with something that his brother don't have."

"But what?"

Meanwhile, toothless was hiding from zeng

"WHERE ARE YOU?" zeng shouted "COME OUT, COWARD"

Zeng angrily blast fireballs everywhere.

"What's the matter, toothless?" zeng said "too kind and soft to fight back?"

Toothless annoy him and still hide.

"If you don't come out, then you forfeit" zeng told him

Toothless peek out from his hiding spot to see what zeng is doing.

His eyes turn wide and charge out, because zeng was going to klll the heroes.

Suddenly, a plasma blast shot zeng and fell to the ground.

He got up and see toothless being angry.

"Don't you dare HURT THEM" toothless shouted "you may be a monster, but no one, I mean NO ONE

"KILLS"

"MY"

"FRIENDS."

"Their were the ones, who save me from my loneliness."

"Their were the ones, who accepted me of who I am."

"And I won't let nothing happen to them, even if it does kill him."

"Love with someone I care about, make me feel stronger"

"Love?" zeng said

Hiccup thought about something. He went to a flashback, where toothless battling the bewilderbeast.

We cut out from the flashback.

"What of minute" hiccup said " It's love"

"What?" astrid said

"While toothless challenge the bewilderbeast, he able to defeat him, all because of what he cares about." hiccup said

"Uhh, I don't get it" tuffnut said

"you see, when thor try to defeat loki, he wanted to protect the people from below." hiccup said "Which make love a powerful thing"

"That's ridiculous" loki said "love is nothing, power is better."

"That's right" zeng said "you know what did to me, toothless."

"I know how that felt."

"Now that I have what I wanted, I make sure your mistake will be done."

"If I can't talk to you on this, zeng" toothless said "I will have no choice to defeat you."

"So be it" zeng said back, while his eyes turn red.

Zeng charge at toothless to the town.

They both tackle each other.

Toothless counter the tackle, which able to hit zeng off of him.

Zeng roared at him.

Toothless roared back

They moved around as a circle, glaring and growling at each other.

"Is that all you got...pipsqueak?" zeng said

Toothless angrily charge to zeng, but missed.

Zeng grab toothless's tail with his mouth and throw him at one of the houses.

 _CRASH!_

Toothless got up slowly, while seeing zeng blasting fireballs at him again.

Toothless escape from them and run away.

Zeng flew to him, but lost him.

He look around, while someone was hiding in the shadow and blast a plasma at zeng.

Zeng turn around to see who attack him.

Toothless came out from the shadow.

Zeng got really mad "You'll PAY FOR THAT" he shouted, blasting a big plasma blast.

Toothless did one too

 _KABOOM!_

Toothless and zeng crashed in a different direction.

Toothless barely got up from that explosion "no" he said "I can't lose this, not like that"

"I'm will not lose to LITTLE DRAGON"

Toothless was began to glow light blue on his back.

Meanwhile, zeng barely got up too "I'm will lose to a dragon like him, NO WAY." he said

Zeng glow light green on his back.

Two dragons jumped on top of a roof and roar loud at each other.

The vikings and dragons watch toothless's and zeng's body glowing.

"ARE THEY CRAZY" snotlout shouted

Toothless and zeng charge at each other and began to wrestle, while the vikings and dragons watching them.

Gothi and her terrors watch it too, while leng was horrified.

The two dragons jump back and blast a powerful plasma, costing it to destroy a house.

Everyone covered from the big explosion.

Toothless move the smoke away from him, while surprisingly see zeng and got punched from him.

Toothless fell down next to the vikings and dragons.

"Toothless" hiccup said, he was about run to him, until zeng came to him first.

The night fury almost couldn't get up and see zeng looking at him in a mean look.

He became scared and begged zeng to stop this madness.

"What's wrong, toothless?" zeng said "giving up so soon?"

Toothless's glowing body was off and didn't want to fight him anymore, because of what he did to him and himself.

He decided to surrender and pay his mistake, while bending his head and close his eyes.

Zeng smiled, "as you wish" he said

"What is he doing?" meatlug said

Cloudjumper look at him "Oh no" he said

Hiccup couldn't believe what he's seeing "TOOTHLESS" he shouted

Leng look at what zeng is doing "zeng, please stop" he begged

"Finish him" loki said

"Yes" zeng said, he fly up and prepared his big plasma blast.

Hiccup try to stop this, but his mother stop him.

"No don't" said valka

Leng had enough of this "STOP" he shouted, he flew to his brother as fast as he can.

"LENG NO" said all the terrors.

"Toothless no" said hiccup, couldn't let his dragon to go like this "toothless"

Everyone had fear in their eyes of this is the end of the night fury.

"ZENG" leng shouted, after he was almost to his brother.

"WAIT"

The plasma has been blasted and smoke appeared.

Everyone gasped

Hiccup try to see what happen.

Surprisingly, They see toothless was still alive.

Toothless open one of his eyes to find out why he didn't get blasted.

He see zeng looking in another direction, while he is breathing heavy.

After the smoke cleared, zeng see a orange terrible terror laying on the ground.

His red eyes and glowing body turn back to normal and discover what he shot "leng?" he said

 **I will finish this story, before January. But for now... next chapter**


	9. Confession

**I almost wanted to cry from the last chapter.**

 **But I stay strong and continue finishing the story.**

Chapter 9: Confession

Zeng was shocked "LENG" he shouted, flying to him.

"Are you?"

He see leng opening his eyes a little.

"Z-Zeng...is-is that you?" leng said

"It's me, leng, your real one and only brother is here." zeng said

"Uh" leng said, then close his eyes

"No" zeng said "no no"

He put his head on leng's chest to hear any heartbeat.

But didn't hear anything.

Zeng was frighted "no leng please no"

"You have to be with me, you-you have to be with me"

"I make a promise that I will always be with you"

"Because, your my brother...and I love you"

Zeng was preparing tears in his eyes, until he thought about what hiccup said:

" _Revenge is never the answer, it going to make things worst for you_."

Zeng began to look around.

He see fire around the town and realized this is not the place he was living in. He turn to the vikings, which they're backing away from him.

He look at his claws "what have I done" he said, before he begin to cry.

"What are you waiting for? loki said, "kill the night fury."

"Shut up" zeng said, while crying

"Forget what happen" loki said "time to spray chaos in this land."

"SHUT..UP" zeng shouted

Hiccup and the others stay quiet, while they were sad.

Gothi and her terrors became quiet and sad too.

Toothless was sad as well, he got up and walk to leng.

Zeng noticed it "what are you done?" he said "GET AWAY FROM HIM."

"Zeng I" toothless said

"GET OUT OF HERE" zeng shouted to him

"But I" toothless said

"GO AWAY" zeng said

Toothless quickly ran to the heroes, while zeng was angry, but until he look at his brother, he start crying...again.

Hiccup thought about something and braving walk to zeng, but his mother stop him.

"Hiccup" said valka

"It's ok" hiccup said, telling his mother not to worried.

Valka look at her son for a moment, while hiccup look at her. Later, she let him go.

Hiccup walk slowly to zeng, while zeng is facing in a different direction.

"Uh, zeng?" hiccup said

Zeng turn at hiccup with his angry red eyes.

Hiccup jumped, while everyone gasped.

Later, zeng's eyes turn back to normal, "what do you want?" he said, before turning his face away, "leave me alone."

"You don't know anything about me from that day."

 _"(Sniff)_ I couldn't understand anything of my species"

"Dragons like me suppose to be part of them"

"But, it never happened"

We cut to zeng's background story.

 _"When I was just a young terror, I see dragons do amazing stuff"  
_

 _"I was a dragon as well and one thing for sure, that I wanted become like them._ _"But I couldn't do what most dragons do"_

 _"I try my a very best"_

 _"The dragons noticed me and started laughing at me."_

 _"I felt embarrasses and thought to myself that I wasn't strong enough."_

 _"I looked for anything to know how to be bigger and better then ever."_

 _"Later on, there was a dragon race, where vikings try to catch a sheep with dragons to score a point"_

 _"I been dreaming about being in the race. I saw a sheep and was about to score one for myself to show everyone how amazing I am."_

 _"But, I couldn't lift it up."_

 _"I try my hardest, unlit a dragon lift the sheep along with me."_

 _"A dragon drop me and the sheep in a net._

"We did it, girl" fishlegs said "we score a point."

Zeng continued

" _I felt down and things got even worst when the dragons saw me in a net and started laughing at me...again."_

 _"I got so upset that I fly away."_

 _"I look at myself and couldn't understand why can't a dragon like me do what other dragons do."_

 _"Later, the dragons came and started teasing me."_

 _"I became so mad that I wanted to hurt them."_

 _"But...it didn't work out."_

Zeng got pushed by a dragon to the river, where he look at himself.

The dragons laughed at zeng again, before walking away.

Leng fly and see his brother laying down, while he is covering his eyes,"Zeng, are you ok?" he said

"I..I gotta go" zeng said, before running off instead of flying.

We cut out of the backstory.

"After that, I never have anytime playing or do anything that is fun" zeng said "that included...leng"

Hiccup turn and see leng, who is laying, then look back to zeng.

"Because I was always...training" zeng said "But...after all of that"

Zeng began to cry, "And you know the rest" he said

"You don't know what is like to be a loser."

 **This is the first part of the chapter. Find out on the next part, which is coming next week.**


	10. Thor appeared

Chapter 10: Thor appeared  


Hiccup felt really bad for zeng and was his turn to talk, "I know what is like" he said

Zeng stop crying and turn to hiccup, "what?" he said

"When I was young, nobody accepted me as a viking" hiccup said "because I'm just...a hiccup."

"Really?" zeng said

"Yeah" hiccup said "I try my best to become like them, so everyone can know a hiccup is something."

"But...it didn't work out."

Zeng couldn't believe that hiccup as the same feeling like him.

"After the dragons came to berk, I thought to fix my problem is to kill a dragon." hiccup said

The dragons are shocked.

"But...I couldn't" hiccup said

The dragons are now calmed.

"Instead of killing a dragon, I train a dragon" hiccup said

"With all of that, everyone thinks I'm crazy"

"But later on, they accepted it"

"You see, zeng, there are other ways of someone who's weak or unexpected can be accept to who you are."

"It show you that you're different, amazing, and impossible"

"Even of your kind"

Zeng began to walk around and thought about it, "you're right" he said "you don't need to be powerful, it just of who you are can work other ways of what you are good at and show everyone how amazing you really are."

Zeng turn to hiccup, "I may not be strong, but I am a brave and awesome terror."

Zeng began to sat and bend his head down sadly, "Hiccup, I'm so sorry" he said, before pulling his head up, I didn't mean for this to happen, can you and the others forgive me?"

Hiccup turn to the vikings and dragons.

They look at each other and smiled, except for snotlout.

"Yeah right" snotlout said, then got punched in the shoulder by astrid, "OH"

"Ok ok" he said, while rubbing his shoulder.

Hiccup turn to zeng and smiled, "sure" he said

Zeng happily give hiccup a hug, then zeng went to toothless.

"Toothless, I'm really sorry" zeng said

"No, I'm sorry" toothless said "I'm the one who started it"

"I realized that I wasn't myself until I find out"

"I understand" zeng said "I guess we both have problems huh?"

"Yeah" toothless said "I guess we do"

"You know what, maybe someday you'll become like me."

They both smiled and hug.

Suddenly, zeng's dark heart was beginning to beep slowly.

"What no" loki said "zeng no"

The dark inside has disappear from the heart, while it was beeping a bit faster.

"NO" loki said

Toothless notice zeng was glowing gold and float up in the air, while his eyes was turning gold.

"NOOOOOO" loki said

A flash of light came from zeng, costing the vikings and dragons to covered their eyes.

After it was done, zeng float down to the ground next to hiccup.

Hiccup move to him slowly, "zeng?" hiccup said

Zeng try to say something, but only did dragon sound.

Hiccup find out that he can't talk to him anymore.

Which means zeng is back to his own self.

"YOU DID IT" fishlegs shouted

Everyone cheered and ran to hiccup

"Oh, hiccup" valka said, before giving him a hug.

"That was incredible" eret said

"That was so..so" tuffnut said

"Cool" ruffnut said

"Yeah" tuffnut said

"I guess you really are the chosen one" astrid said

"Indeed he is" said a voice came from up above.

Everyone look up and see a glowing light ball coming down from the clouds, then it pop a change into...

The vikings gasped

"Could it be?" valka said

"IT'S THOR" gobber shouted

"Thor?" hiccup said

"Oh my thor, it's thor" tuffnut said

"Yes everyone it's me" said thor "I'm here to see...hiccup"

Everyone turn to hiccup and step back, while thor walk to him, but gobber ran in front of thor.

"Hey thor, do you remember me?" gobber said

"Uhhh..right" thor said, then continue walking to hiccup.

"Hiccup horrendous haddock the third" thor said

"Yes?" hiccup said

"In the past years, you are the boy who changed berk for dragons" thor said "I would never expected you to do all of this."

"Well...yeah, I get that a lot" hiccup said

"And when I ask gothi to find the one who can defeat of darkness" thor said "she chosen you"

Suddenly, gothi came to the vikings and dragons, while smiling.

Everyone notice her.

"I was afraid about her decision" thor said "But I trust her"

"Which means I have to trust you"

"You were able to break the darkness off of this terror"

Thor show hiccup what terror he is talking about, it was zeng.

Zeng felt guilty of himself.

Thor continued "You have face many things in the past, including bigger dragons." he said

"But couldn't done it without your night fury"

Toothless walk to hiccup and purred him.

"Yeah" hiccup said "toothless will never stop amazing me"

"He's my best friend"

"And now of another thing" thor said, he turn his head in a different direction, "loki"

Everyone turn their head the same as thor and saw loki laying on another side.

Loki gasped, after he see his brother.

Thor walked to him "It have been years since I see you like this" he said, he bend his knee to his brother, "It's time to put our past behind us."

"We use to rule together, my brother"

"Will you accept my friendship?"

Everyone are curious of what's loki's decision.

Loki thought about everything earlier, while became sad.

"I'm sorry" loki said, while hugging his brother "I miss you so much brother"

Thor began to spray tears from his eyes, "I miss you too"

"Awww...this is so..." fishlegs said, he began to cry.

"Before we go" thor said "hiccup, valka, there's someone want to see you two"

Hiccup and his mother got confused and look up.

Somewhere walking down from up above, came a man with a big mustache, it was...

"Dad?" hiccup said

"Stoick?" valka said

Stoick was glowing gold around his body and walk to hiccup, while touching his shoulder, "hiccup, my son" he said "I'm so proud of you"

"I already know you will be the strongest of all in this village."

"This is who you are, son"

"Who we really are"

"Never forget these words I say"

"I won't" hiccup said, while having tears in his eyes.

Stoick walk to his wife, while touching one of her cheeks "valka, my sweet valka" he said "I know we spend time together for a short time, but at least we did our dance one more time before I die."

Valka sprayed tears in her eyes.

"I will always be with you" stoick said

"And you will always be in my heart" valka said

They started to kiss each other

Hiccup try to not see that.

"Maybe this can help" astrid said, before starting to kiss hiccup.

The others begin to try not to see the two lovebirds kissing.

After that, stoick was ready to go with thor and loki. But before they go.

"Oh and gobber" thor said

Gobber was bending down his head sadly, then put it up after thor was calling him.

"Nice to see you again" thor said

Gobber became happy.

Thor, loki, and stoick wave their hands, while the vikings did too, before the three walk up the light and then disappear.

"YOU DID IT" grump said, while he is giving a big hug for toothless.

"Ok grump...please let go" toothless said, trying to escape grump's hug.

 **It's not over yet, find out at the final FINAL chapter.**


	11. Peace forever

Chapter 11: Peace forever  


After our heroes celebrate their success, zeng turn his head to his brother and walk to him. When everyone saw zeng, their face change to sad.

"Oh" hiccup said

Zeng sat, after he was close to leng, who is still laying down.

Zeng began to cry once again, but a little, "Oh leng" zeng said "this is all my fault."

"I did this to you, to us"

"I'm sorry"

"Please don't leave me, you're the only family I have."

"I was always be there to protect you, because...you're my brother."

Zeng rush to his brother and hugged him, while crying, "You were always there for me" he said

"You never left me"

"I just want you back"

Hiccup and the others don't know what to do or say, so they bend their heads, including the dragons.

"I love you" zeng said, while whispering and drop a golden tear from his eyes to leng's chest.

Later, the sunrise was coming up from the sky and shine the golden tear, costing it to disappeared on leng's chest.

Zeng was still crying, while holding on his brother.

Suddenly, leng open his eyes a little, "z-zeng?" leng said

Zeng stop crying for a moment, "leng?" he said

"W-What happen?" leng said "is it over?

"LENG" zeng shouted happily, he hugged leng

Everyone got their head up, while the dragons heard zeng's shout and the vikings only heard loud dragon noise.

They discovered that leng is alive and cheered.

"It's a marical" said valka

Ruffnut and tuffnut hugged one another.

Fishlegs spray tears of joy and hugged snotlout.

Snotlout just pat him on the back.

Astrid gotten so happy that she kiss hiccup...again, while pushing him in the ground.

After zeng stop hugging, "leng, there's something I wanted to tell you" said zeng sadly.

"You were right, it was hurting me, including you."

"That was not the real me, until I realized that I just be myself of who I am."

Can you ever forgive me...brother?" zeng begged

Leng spray tears in his eyes, "of course, brother" he said

The two terrible terrors hugged each other.

Cloudjumper walked to toothless, who was only smiling of what happen.

"I guess those two are really close, huh brother?" cloudjumper said, while pushing toothless with his side.

"Hey" toothless said angrily

Cloudjumper laughed

Toothless stay clamed, while rolling his eyes "yeah" he said

It was morning in the isle of berk, The vikings are rebuilding the statue of stoick the vest.

Hiccup help out, but drop the hammer, while he trip a little.

Toothless noticed the hammer and was about to catch it with his mouth, but a terrible terror caught it and flew up to hiccup.

"What?" toothless said

Hiccup discover a terror holding his hammer, it was...

"Oh, thanks zeng" hiccup said

Zeng flew down to toothless, "ha, you were too slow, toothless" he said "guess I'm the fastest dragon then you"

"Oooooh, is that a challenge?" toothless said

"You bet is it" zeng said "I bet I can make it anywhere before you."

"Really?" toothless said "well, we'll just see about that."

Leng and cloudjumper watched their own brother talking to each other.

"Oh brother" leng said, being indifferent

"Tell me about it" cloudjumper said back, who is also indifferent.

Leng has an idea, he fly and took down zeng.

Toothless and cloudjumper got surprised

"Leng" zeng said angrily

Leng quickly got off of zeng, "oh uh zeng, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"You're awesome" zeng shouted happily

"Oh...well..I guess I" leng said

"But I'm gonna get you for that" zeng told him

"Uhhh...hey look" leng said, costing zeng to turn his head of what leng say

Leng fly away, while zeng turn back and saw him.

"Hey no fair" zeng said, begin to fly after him.

Cloudjumper walk to toothless "wanna fly with your new brother?" cloudjumper said

Hiccup climb down from the statue and walked to his mother, who is walking to his son.

"All done" hiccup said

"Looks good then ever, hiccup" valka said

Toothless purred at hiccup, "toothless, what is it, bud?" hiccup said

Toothless turn his head, while hiccup turn his head at the same direction as toothless.

They see cloudjumper purring valka, "I guess toothless was to fly with his new brother" valka said

"Oh why not" hiccup said

Hiccup climb on his dragon, while valka climb on her dragon.

The two dragons fly up in the air together.

Around their flight, they see zeng trying to catch leng and continue flying.

Toothless spoke as a narrator:

 _"This is berk, A place to spray peace to the world. Some say that you need to be strong, big, or a king to get everything you wanted, but there are other ways can be possible that are weak, small, or lonely. Because of being what you are, can work on everything."_

Hiccup and toothless look up and see the clouds are moving away from the sun to let it shine.

Hiccup and toothless smiled, because thor and loki are getting along so well.

Toothless continue as a narrator:

 _"Also caring the ones you love is another reason to be yourself. Because if they enjoy who you are, you keep it like that._ _And that is how I became the alpha and that is how my best friend became the chief of berk. We are definitely the masters of peace and we will definitely change this world."_

 **The End (** **Where no one goes - jonsi)**

* * *

 **Well, I finish it before january. Did you enjoy the story?**

 **I'm planning to make crossovers and more stories, which it will be better then ever next year.**

 **HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR'S EVE!**


End file.
